Solo contigo
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: One Shot. Después de varios años de aquel primer encuentro en Dalton, Blaine y Kurt deciden que es momento de establecerse.


**Les traigo mi primer fic :D**

**es un oneshot y sinceramente, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí citados me pertenecen (qué mas quisiera yo que Darren fuera mío :P)**

**No olviden dejarme sus reviews ;)**

**Disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

Kurt está parado en medio del salón, observando todo con mucha emoción. El departamento está casi vacío, solo hay un cómodo sillón frente a una TV, un pequeño frigobar que contiene una única botella de champagne que Blaine compró para celebrar...

Las ventanas no tienen cortinas pero están cubiertas con unas sábanas... Vamos... ni siquiera el timbre de la puerta funciona pero Kurt se las ingenia para colocar un bonito letrero echo a mano en el que claramente se puede leer "Anderson - Hummel"... Kurt se emociona muchísimo ya que ese simple detalle hace que sienta como si ya estuvieran casados... No se da cuenta cuando Blaine se acerca a él, lo abraza por la espalda, y le da un tierno beso en la suave piel de su cuello...

-"Feliz, bebé?"

Kurt cierra sus ojos ante el torrente de emociones que inunda su corazón... se voltea lentamente hasta estar frente a Blaine sin liberarse de su cálido abrazo...

-"Cómo no estarlo mi amor... Este es mi sueño hecho realidad"

-"NUESTRO sueño hecho realidad"

Kurt se acerca mas hasta rozar los labios de ese hombre maravilloso que le ha dado todo su amor, sin medida...

-"Te amo bebé"

-"También te amo Blaine"

* * *

Kurt se recuesta en la cama, sonriendo al techo mientras espera por el hombre de sus sueños... Su cuerpo se llena de anticipación y ansiedad sabiendo que ahora sí estarán juntos hasta el fin de sus días... todo ahora es esperanza y sueños... Una llama se enciende dentro de su ser y sigue sorprendiéndose al notar que solo Blaine puede ser el causante de tanta felicidad...

La gente siempre ha dicho que solo contamos con una oportunidad para encontrar a nuestra alma gemela, esa media mitad que hará latir a un mismo ritmo a tu corazón... Kurt guarda silencio para escucha,r y sí... su corazón le dice que definitivamente es Blaine su otro yo, su espíritu gemelo... No puede evitar traer recuerdos a su memoria... Han pasado ya varios años desde aquel primer encuentro en las escaleras de la Academia Dalton... No lo tuvieron fácil como en cualquier relación... hubo momentos en los que tuvieron que enfrentar muchas cosas pero ahora esas cicatrices de guerra de todas las veces que lucharon, se han desvanecido...

Se sobresalta un poco al escuchar la madera del suelo crujir. Abre sus ojos y se encuentra con el maravilloso cuerpo de Blaine de pie a los pies de su cama, cubierto por una suave luz anaranjada... Dios! se ve tan hermoso! e inmediatamente se le va la respiración... Nuevamente vienen recuerdos a su memoria... recuerdos de noches compartidas en hoteles de paso ya que no tenían suficiente dinero... recuerdos de mañanas haciendo el amor de manera apresurada por no aguantarse las ganas de tocarse antes de salir a la universidad... recuerdos de charlas acompañadas de café... recuerdos también de momentos separados, en los que no hacía otra cosa mas que llorar por estar lejos de él... pero ya no mas... ahora están juntos para siempre...

Blaine se sienta en el borde de la cama...

-"Qué piensas bebé'"

-"No puedo creer que finalmente estemos aquí... Nuestra casa"

Blaine se coloca encima de él, mirando esos hermosos ojos azules mientras deposita un beso tierno en sus labios.

-"Nuestra casa, sí"

Kurt enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, jalándolo un poco, mientras lo besa, acaricia con su lengua el labio inferior antes de morderlo suavemente. Blaine abre un poco la boca y entonces sus lenguas se encuentran reconociéndose como siempre. Ya han perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se han besado, llenos de deseo y pasión y también suave y dulcemente. Pero en cada una de esas veces, Kurt sigue quedándose sin aliento ante la magnitud de sus sentimientos por Blaine...

-"Blaine? recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?"

Blaine asiente, pegándose mas a su cuerpo, dejando un reguero de besos en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con sus rizos. Kurt desliza sus manos por toda su espina dorsal hasta depositarlas en sus caderas por dentro del pantalón, apretándolo fuertemente hacia él, hundiéndose en la suave piel apiñonada de Blaine. Haciéndolo jadear un poco ante el contacto. Kurt puede sentir como va poniéndose duro ante su toque.

-"Claro que lo recuerdo! Lucías radiante... justo como ahora"

Blaine pasa su lengua desde la oreja hasta su cuello, metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Kurt. Le encanta sentir su piel.

-"Cuando te veniste por primera vez... yo... aun recuerdo como me sentí... fue como si me ahogara y flotara al mismo tiempo... tus ojos. No puedo olvidar la profundidad de tu mirada, la forma en que jadeabas mi nombre... la manera en que me decías *_Kurt, mas_*"

Blaine no puede evitar gemir ante las palabras de Kurt, no puede evitar mover sus caderas con la necesidad de algún roce, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt, enviándole descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo... Kurt respirando entrecortadamente, tirando desesperadamente de la camiseta de Blaine, maravillándose con los músculos de su espalda.

La primera vez que se estuvieron desnudos, Kurt se pasó un minuto entero observando la magnificencia del cuerpo de Blaine, tan hermoso, tan suyo; y saber que nadie nunca antes lo había visto desnudo, vulnerable ante él, deseoso de él, lo hizo amarlo aun mas.

-"Te deseo muchísimo, Blaine"

Blaine jadea aplastando sus labios contra los de Kurt.

-"Yo... siempre te deseo, bebé... yo... creo que me podría volver loco si no te toco o no te beso"

Kurt pasa su lengua por el labio inferior de Blaine antes de responder.

-"Entonces hazlo, amor"

El siguiente beso es mas desesperado, sus lenguas rozándose, recorriendo la cavidad de sus bocas, mordiéndose...

Cuando se separan un poco, Blaine roza su cadera hacia la entrepierna de Kurt.

-"Cómo quieres que te lo haga, bebé?"

Y eso vuelve loco a Kurt, la forma en que Blaine se comporta cuando están teniendo sexo, cómo se muestra ansioso por complacerlo, pero a la vez totalmente necesitado, cómo se muestra totalmente abierto y dispuesto, cómo pronuncia su nombre como una plegaria.

Kurt coloca sus manos en la cadera de Blaine, atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo, hacia su erección totalmente dura por la necesidad de ser liberada de la barrera de su ropa.

-"Qué dirías si te pido que me montes?

Blaine le lanza una mirada totalmente cargada de deseo, de hambre, pero también cargada de amor... Le sonríe seductoramente.

-"Yo diría..."

Kurt obliga a sus pulmones a tomar aire cuando siente la mano de Blaine bajando el cierre de su pantalon y agarrando su miembro excitado. Su voz suena grave, enronquecida por el deseo, enviando oleadas de calor al estómago de Kurt.

-"...que sí"

-"Blaine!... no... Dios! no puedes... hacer eso... Sí! Hazlo!... así"

Blaine se baja el pantalón de su pijama hasta las rodillas sin separarse de Kurt. Por fin libera su erección y empieza a rozarse desesperadamente contra él. Es increíble como después de tanto tiempo, Blaine consigue hacerle hervir la sangre. Puede ser un guiño, una sonrisa o un toque, pero siempre lo hace. Kurt constantemente se siente como un hombre sediento en medio del desierto y está completamente segur que nunca se cansará de esto... Siempre lo deseará como el primer día.

A partir de este momento, son todo lenguas, abrazos, caricias, gemidos, mordidas... simple y sencillamente no pueden dejar de tocarse.

Es Blaine el que guía los dedos de Kurt a su entrada. Siempre le ha encantado la manera en que lo llena, ya sea con sus dedos, con su lengua o con su pene... No hay nada que disfrute mas que sentir a Kurt en su interior. Y bueno... Un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos y Blaine esconde su rostro en el cuello de Kurt, depositando ahí su cálido alientoe, regalándole gemidos de placer, llenándolo de besos, mordiendo su suave piel, enterrando sus uñas en sus hombros como un felino...

-"Bebé... por favor!"

-"Sí mi amor"

Blaine se queja cuando Kurt le retira los dedos de su interior... se siente vacío.

-"Amor? Levántate... quítate la playera"

Blaine obedece, se levanta y lentamente se quita la poca ropa que le queda, Kurt hace lo mismo con la suya... Por fin están frente a frente completamente desnudos. Kurt no puede evitar mirar detenidamente el cuerpo de Blaine, perfectamente esculpido... _"Dios! es tan perfecto!"_

-"Por qué eres tan sexy Blaine?... Ven aquí!"

Blaine se coloca de rodillas sobre Kurt, una pierna a cada lado. Se mantiene levantado sobre el miembro del castaño, apenas rozando su entrada. Se miran fijamente a los ojos. Los de Kurt de un azul profundo, sus mejillas sonrosadas... sus respiraciones llenando el espacio entre ellos.

-"Te amo Blaine"

Blaine le sonríe, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Kurt. acariciando sus pezones con las yemas de sus dedos.

-"También te amo... mucho... demasiado! Siempre te voy a amar"

Kurt se mantiene firme en su lugar, aferrando sus dedos a la cintura de Blaine mientras empieza a descender lentamente sobre él. Lo mira a los ojos llenos de deseo, su boca abierta formando una O y luego mordiéndose él mismo su labio inferior. Se ve tan sexy! tan delicioso! Su cara llena de placer. Cuando la punta de su miembro traspasa su agujero, Blaine deja escapar un gemido profundo... apretando aún mas los pezones de Kurt con sus dedos. Y como siempre... esa magia que existe entre ellos cuando hacen el amor, vuelve a florecer...

-"Dios!... Bebé... te sientes tan rico"

Kurt gime fuertemente, tratando de no moverse para permitirle a Blaine adecuarse a la sensación de su miembro duro dentro de él, sin embargo, Blaine quiere más... lo quiere todo... adora sentirse completamente lleno de Kurt... así que abre mas sus piernas para dejarse caer completamente y hasta en el fondo, jadeando desesperadamente ante todas esas sensaciones. Kurt se siente definitivamente delicioso dentro de él.

-"Bla-Blaine!... qué... Mierda!"

Ahora todo su cuerpo arde. Kurt empuja sus caderas hacia arriba, tratando de llegar hasta su próstata... No puede parar... Blaine gime y gime, mientras sube hasta que lo unico que está dentro de él es la punta del pene de Kurt, y otra vez se deja caer, fuerte, su piel chocando con la de Kurt, quien no deja de ver estrellas y no para de jadear y gemir cosas sin sentido.

-Woow!... por qué... por qué no puedes... estar todo el... ah! todo el tiempo dentro de mi?"

Kurt abre los ojos y mira el rostro de Blaine lleno de pasión... gotas de sudor escurriendo por su frente, sus rizos alborotados, gimiendo y jadeando, sin dejar de moverse arriba y abajo.

-"Desearía... poder, Blaine!... Te haría el amor hasta el fin de los días, te lo juro!"

Diciendo esto, levanta sus caderas y en un movimiento rápido gira y estrella a Blaine de espaldas contra el colchón y el pene de Kurt entra mas profundo dentro de él, dándole fuertes embestidas, lo agarra de las rodillas para abrirle mas las piernas y llegar mas adentro. Blaine lanzando gemidos, su boca abierta, sus ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, bebé!... Por favor!"

Kurt se inclina y lo besa, moviéndose cada vez mas rápido, piel contra piel. Blaine rodea su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo aun mas, devorando su boca, mordiéndole los labios fuertemente. Kurt disfrutando de las sensaciones de cada célula de su cuerpo. Recuerdos de noches incontables haciendo el amor, volviéndose uno solo con Blaine, llegan a su mente y esos recuerdos lo prenden más.

Blaine mueve sus caderas ajustándose a las fuertes embestidas de Kurt... el sonido de sus pieles chocando lo excita. Son tan calientes juntos... No puede evitar gritar y gemir _"Más bebé... dame más... así... ah!"_

-"Así amor... me encanta escucharte... déjame oírte... ah... dime... no te calles!"

Blaine coloca sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, lo necesita todo de él...

-"Más fuerte... más.. cógeme mas!"

Es como si una presa se rompiera, gime y gruñe. Kurt no se detiene, sus embestidas cada vez mas fuertes, sus movimientos mas y mas rápidos. Oleadas de calor se despliega dentro de él, hasta que sólo siente la necesidad de explotar.

-"Mierda!... Blaine... yo..."

Kurt se deja caer sobre el pecho de Blaine, sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Blaine pasa su lengua por su oreja, gimiéndo, pidiendo... sabe a sal y es totalmente delicioso.

-"No te detengas... más! quiero mas! vente para mi bebé! déjate ir"

Todo el cuerpo de Kurt empieza a temblar y ya no puede parar, se deja llevar por las sensaciones del cuerpo de Blaine envolviendo su pene y entonces se viene dentro de él. Blaine gimiendo a punto de llegar al orgasmo, cuando siente la mano de Kurt en su miembro, acariciando firmemente de arriba a abajo.

-"Te toca a ti amor"

Blaine mueve involuntariamente su cadera ante la mano de Kurt... gritando su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos... ya no aguanta mas, aun siente a Kurt dentro de él y es una sensación indescriptible, entonces es su turno de dejarse ir... deja de pensar y Kurt le regala el orgasmo mas maravilloso de toda su vida... Kurt se acerca a su boca y lo besa, ahora lentamente, dulce y tierno, tratando de recuperar el control.

Se quedan así por un tiempo, demasiado cansados como para levantarse y limpiarse. Los brazos de Blaine son fuertes y seguros alrededor de Kurt y él piensa que ahora sí, bien podría hacer frente a todo lo que la vida le presente, si Blaine permanece junto a él.

* * *

Blaine sigue durmiendo, un brazo sobre el pecho de Kurt. La luz de la mañana se desliza fácilmente a través de su cortina bañando el cuerpo perfecto de Blaine.

Ante esa suave luz, las pestañas de Blaine parecen más oscuras contra su piel, sus rizos haciéndole cosquillas en su pecho. Muchas veces Kurt ha dado las gracias al universo por haber puesto a Blaine en su camino ese día en las escaleras de Dalton, con sus ojos grandes y su actitud arrebatadora. Ha dado las gracias por la forma en que Blaine ha caminado a su lado, tropezado y caído, porque es humano como lo es Kurt. Aprovecha este momento para prometerle que siempre estará junto a él.

Blaine se mueve, se estira como un bebé, entreabre los ojos y le regala una dulce sonrisa. Su voz sigue siendo grave a causa del sueño.

-"Buenos días, bebé."

Kurt enreda sus dedos en sus suaves rizos.

-"Buenos días"

Blaine se mueve contra la mano de Kurt disfrutando de las caricias, igual que un gatito.

-"¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestra casa, nuestra cama, nuestra ... "

Kurt se ríe, felicidad, así se siente la felicidad y es maravilloso. Deposita un beso tierno en sus labios...

-"Te amo!."

Y todo es tan natural, como respirar. Blaine sonríe, hermoso y puro como la luz de la mañana.

-"No hay nadie más con quien yo desee pasar el resto de mis días. Te amo bebé!"

Kurt cierra los ojos y sonríe, su corazón latiendo alegremente.

-"Siempre serás mi único y verdadero amor."

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus reviews :D**


End file.
